tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake's Big Brother 2
Blake's Big Brother 2 is the second season of LongedShorted's Big Brother series on Tengaged. It premiered on July 10, 2013. Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Summary The cast for the second season of Big Brother was announced! Among them; a host of another group game, a newbie to the website, and a self-proclaimed hardcore fan! Right as soon as they entered the house, they were shocked by the reveal of this season's twist: Each houseguest will have a specific power they can use anytime all season long and will drastically affect the game! Two houseguests however will not get a power...could it be an advantage or disadvantage? For the first Head of Household competition of the summer, the houseguests had to hang on vines, pointing to the fact that this house is like a wild jungle right now! They started dropping off like flies until only Dylan and JB remain. The two tried to make deals to make the other person drop off, but in the end, they both decided not to make any deals and Dylan won the competition and became the first Head of Household! At the nomination ceremony, Dylan made it apparent that he was targeting the competition threats, and nominated JB and Laquandria. At the power of veto competition, it was a one on one battle between JB and Laquandria on a competition based on who can run the fastest, or in this case, spam the fastest. JB was at an early lead, but Laquandria quickly caught up with JB and tied with him at 2 points. In the final round, JB won, received a point, and got the Golden Power of Veto. At the Power of Veto meeting, he did not hesitate to use the veto on himself. Dylan then proceeded to naming Butts as the replacement nominee. Minutes before the eviction, a bomb was dropped on Ashley when a mystery houseguest used his power to save Laquandria from the block and put up Ashley. Everyone was on a rampage and it was very obvious that the house was split. Ashley tried to save herself and says that the power alliance rumors are all false, but in the end, she was evicted by a vote of 6-3. All hell broke loose when the two sides of the house went head to head in the HoH competition, all because of Ashley's surprise eviction. After a close and heated Head of Household competition, Chris won the tiebreaker question and became the new Head of Household! He immediately proceeded to nominating the same two people Dylan nominated in Week 1: JB and Laquandria. HouseGuests 12 complete strangers are competing this season. New Houseguests Voting History Category:Blake's Big Brother